Problem: Determine the value of the infinite product $(2^{1/3})(4^{1/9})(8^{1/27})(16^{1/81}) \dotsm.$  Enter your answer in the form "\sqrt[a]{b}", which stands for $\sqrt[a]{b}.$
We can write the product as
\begin{align*}
(2^{1/3})(4^{1/9})(8^{1/27})(16^{1/81}) \dotsm &= 2^{1/3} \cdot (2^2)^{1/9} \cdot (2^3)^{1/27} \cdot (2^4)^{1/81} \dotsm \\
&= 2^{1/3} \cdot 2^{2/3^2} \cdot 2^{3/3^3} \cdot 2^{4/3^4} \dotsm \\
&= 2^{1/3 + 2/3^2 + 3/3^3 + 4/3^4 + \dotsb}.
\end{align*}Let
\[S = \frac{1}{3} + \frac{2}{3^2} + \frac{3}{3^3} + \frac{4}{3^4} + \dotsb.\]Then
\[3S = 1 + \frac{2}{3} + \frac{3}{3^2} + \frac{4}{3^3} + \dotsb.\]Subtracting these equations, we get
\[2S = 1 + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{3^2} + \frac{1}{3^3} + \dotsb = \frac{1}{1 - 1/3} = \frac{3}{2},\]so $S = \frac{3}{4}.$

Therefore, the infinite product is $2^{3/4} = \boxed{\sqrt[4]{8}}.$